Timeline of Ortheid
Before the founding of Lavarr (BL) * 30,000BL - The Mistryéns settle Ortheid, crossing a land bridge between Ortheid and Kopeni. * 10,000BL- The supposed founding of the legendary city of Myr Asath. * 4,000BL - The supposed destruction of Myr Asath by the Sydan, led by Ere'tsaa. * 3,000BL - The Golden Cities of Eshmalen founded by The Golden Empire. A human civilisation from the north of Kopeni cross into Ortheid. These people are known as the Precursors. They live in harmony with Mistryéns, and take on their language and religions. * 1450BL - Kefu breaks away from The Golden Empire, causing a civil war. * 1420BL - The civil war ends, The Golden Empire in Eshmalen is ruled by the Byuth dynasty, while the golden empire in Kopeni is ruled by the Kefuans. * 1410BL - Byuth collapses, and The Golden Cities become independent, feuding city-states. * 27BL - Titus Varr overthrows the Ryga dynasty of Kefu. Kefu collapses into a series of warring factions for nearly 30 more years. * 1BL - Titus Varr is betrayed by his guards. Managing to steal a boat, he escapes to Ortheid with his closest friends and advisors. After the founding of Lavarr (AL) * 1AL - Where Titus lands he proclaims the founding of a holy city, which will be named after him. He works with a few local Mistryén and Precursor tribes, who joins him in turning a small village into a large city. * 2 AL - The Civil War in Kefu comes to an end, but three decades of war has left the royal coffers empty. A famine stikes Kefu, and the 'Grey Waste' that had moved across Kopeni begins to reach the borders of Bekahkesh. * 6AL - Titus dies of disease. His followers proclaim him 'Ecclesiarch in Perpetuity', and choose a new leader from among themselves. Lavarr becomes a theocratic republic. * 80AL - Recognised year of The Fall of Kefu. Thousands of refugees over the next few years arrive in Lavarr, and are forced to convert to the new religion of The Pentasta. * 300AL - The city-state of Lavarr becomes the Empire of Lavarr, after the conquests of The Hide, Cannalt, and Upper-Nesfeneu by Marcus Arrivus, who proclaims himself emperor after a short (30 day) civil war. * 450AL - The seat of the Emperor is moved to Dormant by Emperor Farren Mavoux after The Tempus Brand take over the running of the city of Lavarr in a religiously motivated Coup d'etat. The Regedai Horseman begin their invasion of the east of the empire. * 452AL - The Lavarri army is defeated at the gates of Ainogar (Now Vozelsk). The eastern half of the empire collapses, and the Regedai Horsemen proclaim The Regedai Empire. * 470AL - The Regedai Empire are thrown back at the gates of Lavarr by a crusading army of paladins of the Tempus Brand. A truce is signed, and Lavarr is proclaimed an independent city-state. The Empire of Lavarr splits into a series of kingdoms, such as Cannalt, Farrenor, Deane, Tarsaht, Kamlis, and a jumble of independent duchies in The Free Cities and The Valleylands. The Tempus Brand are overthrown and Lavarr becomes a secular republic. * 674AL - Farrenor invades and Puppets The Valleylands, a series of independent duchies. * 680AL - Farrenor invades and Puppets Kamlis. * 705AL - Farrenor invades Cannalt, but is defeated. A state of war still technically exists between the two countries, as they are historical rivals. * 752AL - The Regedai Empire falls, after the warlord Kayn successfully leads a genocide against people of Regedai heritage. After a power struggle, Kayn is killed, and a united nation of people Mistryén, Lavarri, and the remainder of Regedai people create The Commonwealth. * 785AL - The Tempus Brand retake control over Lavarr in a new coup d'etat. The Arcanum (based in Lavarr) is forced to tighten control on magic across Ortheid. The Inquisition is formed, and many Hedge Wizards are hunted down and killed. * 805AL - The Commonwealth crosses the Bernborn river, declaring war on Tarsaht. Farrenor declares as an ally of Tarsaht. * 809AL - Deo Vallier buys the Corsair's Crossroad after being discharged from the army. Known as the Hero of Deed, he is regarded as one of the saviors of Tarsaht, and is handsomely rewarded. Turning down most of the titles and money, he instead decides to retire and open an Inn. * 810AL - The Commonwealth army is defeated at the gates of Vielle. Tarsaht is bankrupted by the war, and the millions of dead civilians means that its influence over the Free Cities is virtually nonexistent. * 817AL - The Campaign Begins